


Blanket Stealer - aka Pure Fluff

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: It’s just pure fluff, M/M, Tomatt is like briefly mentioned, edds just tired, gay fluff, the fluff, they must be warmmmm, tordedd cuz funk u, tords just cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edd steals the blanket. Tord finds a compromise.Honestly the best thing I’ve ever written.Didn’t even know I shipped this until now.Ah fuck it’s 4am
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Matt/Tom (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Blanket Stealer - aka Pure Fluff

It was about 1am when Tord felt the small boy beside him shift in his sleep. A horribly familiar sensation overcame him, as the warm, thick duvet was yet again removed from where it was comfortably placed around the two of them.

Edd had - for the ninth night in a row - claimed the soft blanket for his own without even meaning to, and Tord had just about had it. Not that he was mad (it was literally impossible to be mad at Edd for more than about two seconds, and Tord could recite a lengthy list of people who would strongly agree), but he was cold, damnit! He couldn’t let this just go on forever, because yes, he full well planned to spend forever with Edd, even if it meant being cold, but a little warmth would be nice.

”Edd, Eddie.” Tord gently shook the sleeping dragon, to put it lightly. Edd didn’t really come off as very hostile or mean, because he wasn’t. Except when you made him mad, and that took some work. Unfortunately for Tord, one thing (among others) that Edd could not stand, was being woken up at all hours, especially in the middle of a dream about Cola. You should never interrupt Ed when he’s dreaming about Cola.

”Hmpph,” Edd groaned tiredly, not opening his eyes but turning face Tord anyway, clearly irritated.

”I’m cold.”

”So?” Edd replied tiredly, shifting onto his back, arms flopping onto the quilt on top of him.

”Yove got literally all of the blanket.” Tord stated quietly, his voice trying to remain as soft as possible, so as not to anger Edd further. “If we are going to,” he coughed lightly, “share a bed, then we need to make compromises.”

”Alright, have it your way, then.” Edd gave in, too tired to argue. He flung Tord’s half of the duvet back over to him in a movement that could be described as anything but graceful. Tord gladly accepted, making sure to hold the blanket firmly in his fists, turning his back Edd, who returned the gesture.

———

It was two-thirty when the soft comfort was, once again, ripped from Tord’s body.

”Goddamnit.” Tord sighed. He really hated to annoy Edd, and knew he’d feel even more guilty in the morning, when Edd would inevitably come downstairs last, bags clearly visible under his once bright brown eyes, he’d stumble in tiredly, try to put orange juice on his cornflakes, and actually drink coffee. However, sacrifices must be made, so that Tord could once again, have a peaceful nights sleep, and share it with his oh-so-soft boyfriend.

”Eddieee!” He whisper shouted, flipping onto his other side and gently shaking Edd’s shoulder. “You did it again!”

”Huuuggghhh.” Edd groaned. Not even facing Tord this time, the blanket was once again, tossed in the Norwegian’s direction and bitterly received.

Although he couldn’t help feel a bit annoyed, Tord also felt guilty. He wasn’t really sure what for though, as he had done nothing wrong, simply wanting the warmth of their shared blanket. Well, technically, it was Edd’s blanket, as it was Edd’s room. Edd point-blank refused to sleep in Tord’s room, complaining that the bed was far too small for the both of them. Tord knew it was because his room made Edd feel unsafe, what with all the weapons and, ahem, experiments.

———

Tord didn’t even manage to get to sleep the next time the blanket was promptly removed from him.

“Edd!” He whisper-shouted, a bit louder than he intended to. “I’ve had it!” Tord declared.

Edd’s eyes shot open, as an unfamiliar warmth embraced his torso, much different to the plain old duvet, which now lay at his feet near the end to the bed, before it was pulled up harshly by the warmth. It took Edd a bit more than a moment to realise that this warmth was infact not a strange but pleasant dream, but his boyfriend, who had buried his face in the space between Edd’s shoulder blades

Edd’s empathetic side suddenly kicked in, realising how much of a grouch he’d been. He turned to face Tord, wrapping his arms affectionately around him, and allowing him to further, bury his face in between his chin and his shoulder. Edd couldn’t hold back a wide and compassionate smile as he felt Tord fondly kiss his neck, as he let his own face be hidden in the soft mess that Tord’s hair had become.

“What’re you doing?” Edd giggled tiredly, as he felt his boyfriend’s arms and legs grip onto him for dear life.

”This is communism.” Tord muttered from his position, not even thinking about moving anytime ever.

“What?” Edd asked, scooting down a bit so he could either make sure he heard right, or go nose-to-nose with the other. Either way, neither were complaining at all.

“We must all share the body heat.” Tord explained, closing his eyes and melting into Edd’s touch. “We must all get an equal share of heat. Tom and Matt can fuckin’ cuddle or whatever they gotta do to get warm. Me? All I need is you.”

”That’s so fuckin’ cheesy.” Edd giggled softly. Tord simply hummed in response, for fear that if he opened his mouth a million emerald butterflies would could pouring out. God, he sounded like an ‘inspirational’ novel that Patryk would read aloud or quote at him and Paul at completely random and unnecessary times, or one of Matt’s stupid romance movies he would fill the TV’s storage to the brim with and then somehow convince Tom to watch every single one with him. The ginger was especially fond of the Twilight Saga (I wonder why...), which had plenty of drama and angst in it, enough to deter Tord from his usual cunning and cough, horny cough, self, apparently.

Or maybe that was just the effect Edd had on him. Not that he wanted to go into it all that much - with others, at least - being with Edd made him feel certain things, think innocent thoughts (which many, mostly Tom, thought him incapable of), and act all... caring? That couldn’t be it. It was so much more than caring. It couldn’t really be explained, he eventually decided. It would be a feeling to remain nameless, unexplained and unspoken of for eternity, or at least until he had to prepare wedding vows.


End file.
